


For Friends, For Lovers, For People You Trust

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gen, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Polyamory, Spoilers, WoL is with Urianger and Thancred in a Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: Just what is that head-butt thing that Miqo'te sometimes do?(ShB End spoilers but nonspecific except for name dropping really)





	For Friends, For Lovers, For People You Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking of Miqo'te doing Cat Things lately. Thus, fic.
> 
> Chai is my Blind Seeker Miqo'te WoL! You can find his RP tumblr at shielded-from-sight.tumblr.com  
You can find my other content at balmung-squid.tumblr.com, and you can find me on twitter under creamsiclesquid!

The first time it happens, Urianger is entirely confused. Head butting is something not usually seen as affectionate, and yet Chai makes it so somehow. Perhaps it’s the purr in his chest while he rests forehead to forehead with Urianger. Perhaps it’s the notion of knowing that Chai is happy and relaxed when he does , giving Urianger slow and sleepy blinks. Maybe it’s just the intimacy - he’s fond of giving him a gentle head butt after he’s given Urianger his love and left him sore and shaking and satisfied. Whatever the reason, Urianger leaves it a quirk and does his best to not ring it up. 

It’s years until he sees something that brings it to a new light. Hades is defeated and they’re all standing together, bruised and battered and sore, and as much as Urianger wants to be selfish and take his lover in his arms he practices patience. He is fine, Chai is fine, and Thancred is fine. G’raha is not fine, and so Chai hurries to him first. 

Urianger looks on as Chai rests his hands on G’raha’s shoulders and speaks to him softly. Urianger doesn’t have to be close or a lip reader to know what’s being asked. ‘_Are you okay?_’ And G’raha nods. ‘_You’re hurt.’_ Another nod. Whatever he says next is lost on him, but Urianger watches as G’raha looks up, eyes and cheeks wet with tears. The exarch’s shoulders sag as Chai cups his face in his hands and gently presses forehead to forehead. Their noses brush, and G’raha almost sobs as he clings to Chai’s armor. Chai wipes tears away, gentle, and whispers to G'raha.

Something about the moment seems so tender. Urianger almost looks away, but he can’t seem to take his eyes off of the scene. It isn’t until G’raha glances at him and turns red that he finds something else to focus on. He turns his head as if he hadn’t been just staring at the two Miqo’te. Thancred laughs and elbows his side. He, too, is patiently waiting. 

Chai has always been exceptionally good at doling out affection in equal measures and never leaving either of them feeling left out.

While Alisaie and Y’Shtola are standing too close to the edge and Alphinaud is holding onto the backs of their shirts, as if that would keep them from falling over, Urianger fusses with his cards. He considers drawing one when a hand covers his. He knows that it’s Chai, so he turns, and smiles, even if Chai cannot see it. 

“Urianger.” Chai slides his hand up the arm and shoulder and it comes to rest on the side of Urianger’s neck. “You were staring. Where are your manners?” It was a complete tease. There was no upset in his voice, and Urianger laughs softly as Chai tugs him down to his height. 

“Perhaps left back with the source.” Urianger closes his eyes as Chai rests forehead to forehead with him. Their noses brush. “...Never have I asked thou what this means,” he says softly. "Tis evident now that it is no strange habit of my love's. Our Exarch seemed as familiar with it as anything…”

“What?” Chai asks, just as softly. 

“This headbutt.”

“Bunt.”

“Bunt?”

“...Oh.” Chai pulls back, then jerks his head at Thancred, though he looks too far. “...Thancred, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought he knew! All that reading!”  Thancred is helping to keep G’raha standing, and they laugh. Uriana would feel embarrassed, but Chai takes his face and leads him into a kiss.

“I’m sorry Urianger. I didn't think that other races didn’t bunt. It’s a greeting. For friends and lovers. People you trust.” Chai punctuates the sentence with another small kiss to his lips.

“...Explained or no, then, I am honored.” Urianger smiles, and presses his forehead against Chai’s. He breathes out his next words, for Chai’s ears alone. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Urianger.”

“If you are all quite finished?” Y’shtola calls from the side, making the two part. “Might I suggest we take our leave of this place. You can all be romantic and such at the Crystarium as much as here, can’t you?” It’s less a question and more of a statement.

Thancred’s laugh is the loudest again as he turns to help G’raha along. “Trust me. Chai can be romantic at any place at all.”

“He sure can,” G’raha mumbles, and Thancred mumbles something about the Crystal tower that sends G’raha bright red again. Chai trots after them and takes to G’raha other’s side for support.

It’s a new dawn, and the first time in a long time any of them have been happy to see false sunlight in a long time.


End file.
